Reapers Tale
by PartyNoF-OvaHere
Summary: The World of Remnant. Throughout history we are taught of the four major kingdoms Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. But long ago lied a fifth Kingdom named Sempiternal, populated not of Humans nor Faunas, but of an old and long forgotten Species called 'Reapers'. Few knew of the 'Reapers', to this day only a selective few know of them, to this day that remains a mystery why that is.
1. Chapter 1

**PNF: What is up RWBY fans! Get ready to be on the edge of your seats for one of the best fanfics out there. Join us on a action packed mysterious, suspense, drama, romance fanfic.**

KBMZ: Calm yourself bro, it won't be the best, but we did and will try our best to make it great :3.

PNF: Lolz I know just wanted to make a good intro.

KBMZ: Hahaha i know. But hi everyone, this is our very first fanfic, i'm Zane the Keyblade Master, but call me KBMZane.

PNF: Dude it would sound even cooler if it's GrandKeybldeMaster.

KBMZ: Nah, i'll keep it like this and i'm currently joining PartyNoF_OvaHere

PNF: PartyNoF_OvaHere, but PartyNoF for short. Anyways ladies and gentlemen grab a snicker and enjoy the story!

KBMZ: But before you do, we do not own anything RWBY or other anime/game/book/music related.

PNF: The following is non profit fanfic. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, please support the official release.

KBMZ: And Please help us on our first fanfic, all reviews are welcome, but please, no flames! They Burn!

PNF: Like the Song 'I Burn', huh get it?

 **Chapter 1**

In this dark summer night we find ourselves at Vale, in a certain residents called 'The Club' at the downtown district. Here one can see that this is the place where men and women come looking for a night to let loose and have fun, dancing in the center of the building with lights flashing in every direction and music booming through the speakers making sure they forget about the troubles they had over the week. Either forgetting about them through sex or alcohol maybe even both, no one cared.

Away from all the fun, two gentlemen are having an argument about some 'overcharged protection'.

We see Hei Xiong 'AKA' Junior, local bar owner and all time Information Broker, meaning for the right price he can find the information you're looking for . . . no questions asked. Standing at a proud 6 feet and 11 inches, Junior wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has dark gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. As a Beacon dropout he has experience in fighting, his weapon of choice is a missile launcher that fires several homing missiles, it's also doubles as a club and/or bat.

"I told you, there no discount for my men." Junior hissed out.

"Really Junior, considering how your men performed wouldn't you reconsider?"

"Why in Monty Oum would I reconsider, wasn't it just supposed to be a quick snatch and grab mission Roman!?"

Roman Torchwick, full time fugitive for some time now, known to be the best in evading the authorities and stealing crates of dust for unknown reasons. Roman is about 5 feet and 10 inches tall, he has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wears black eyeliner. Roman wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

Roman just smirked, "'She' won't like what useless service you have here," Junior just scowled, "But what about your two muscle heads at the front hmmm, they obviously look more reliable than your usual men, I might even pay full price if they do better than your last men did."

Junior got angry, "No, I lost more of my men with you and your 'associates' than I ever had running this place, our deal is off."

"Oh, so what I hear you saying is that you are no longer working for us?" exclaimed Roman with his usual arrogant smirk.

Junior started to tighten his fist, "It was working with you, and yes."

Roman just kept on smirking, until he replaced it with his cocky smile "Hmmm, she won't like it but it's not like I can stop you," he started to head for the back exit, "farewell Junior, got places to be, dust to steal." With a lazy back wave he was gone.

Junior realized his grip, "'sigh', Oy, Melanie, Miltia." Scanning the crowd Junior stopped until he spotted what he was looking for.

Two young looking girls lazily looked back and proceeded to walk towards him.

"What do you want" "Junior, can't you see" "That we are having our" "One hour Break?"

One of the girls clad in a beautifully decorated white dress is Melanie Malachite, Melanie is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. She is 5 feet and 3 inches tall, her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Her twin sister is clad in a similar red dress, this is Miltia Malachite, Militia is a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. She is 5 feet and 2 inches tall, her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading 'A New Remnant la pop art de vale'.

Both girls work for Junior as the Bouncer in the club, alone both girls can take care of drunk civilian men without any problem, the same can be said against retired or fresh hunters who are too drunk to stand up straight, let alone fight. They were usually regulars here the club until one day some idiot decided to make a move on one of them and got there ass handed to them. When some of Juniors old Bouncers tried to take both twins out it resulted into Junior hiring them off the spot, mostly from stopping them from killing his boys.

Junior was getting annoyed, he could feel his eyebrow twitch. He breathed in, and then exhaled out again, feeling himself calm down a bit "It's only half an hour break," they looked more annoyed at him," Whatever!" he threw his hands up and barked out, he then walked up to the bar, saying a quick thanks to the bartender he was handed two drinks, he passed the drinks to the girls, "Here." Melanie just gave the drink a disgusted looked while Militia looked confused. "These aren't our," "Regular drinks Junior." Junior just rolled his eyes as he slouched over the bar ,"Tsk, it's not for you two, it's for those boneheads outside, go give it to them."

Melanie just sighed as she got up, grabbed the drink and started to walk towards the entrance, "Come on Miltia," Miltia just nodded, "OK."

As they were walking out a certain Blond reached the Bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, oh and one of those little umbrellas."

 **Outside the Club**

One could still hear the music from outside through the thick concrete walls. Row of young adults eager to go inside the club wait in line, the only thing stopping them of enjoying their night would be the two guards at the entrance.

"Come on, how come we can't get in!?" yelled out some street punk.

His gang or 'Posy' and he looked mad, they were dressed as a bunch of thugs, not even trying to hide it. These thugs looked like a low level enemy you would see in the first scene of any 'life-like' game. They were most likely looking for a place to crash, probably thinking this place was easy picking. Many of the other customers were backing up from them, already having an idea of what's about to go down.

"Sorry but, you and your friends aren't wearing the right attire." the first voice answered "Yeah so get lost brats." the voice of the second person started to crack his knuckles for emphasis, preparing for anything that might happen.

The voices of these two young lads are Juniors recently hired guards, topping both Melaine and Miltia.

The voice of the second figure still cracking his knuckles would be Zeno Zilliox, he stands a good 5 feet and 11 inches tall, and currently he wears the same attire as Junior except his dress shirt is a nice shade of gray with no tie. He has stunning amethyst eyes and hair, which covers most of his front forehead and ears, but does not reach his shoulders. His skin is slightly peachy almost labeled as pale for some, he also has a swimmers body built for both dishing and taking damage.

The first voice would be Zane Sarani, he stands 6 feet and 3 inches tall, he also wears the same attire but with a deep blue dress shirt instead, plus a black tie to fit the uniform. He has amber orange eyes, dark onyx hair untamed and uncut barely covering his ears and forehead, so shorter than Zeno by a bit. His skin is slightly tanned, he's muscle are more noticeable like that of a boxer, leaning more on strength and defense than speed.

"Oh yeah," shouted one of the thugs, "then how come that blonde chick just passed through, uh?! " the thug pointed out, clearly still pissed he and his 'posy' can't get in the club.

"Because she said please . . . and she looked pretty hot." Zane responded innocently, Zeno just faced palmed, just great, of course Zane would let any pretty girl in. But why did he feel like it was going to be a bigger deal than it was right now, it felt like someone was screwing with him, but he didn't know why?

Zane looked at Zeno with a confused face, "What, she did say please," he thought for a minute tilting his head to the side, "I think?"

While Zane was distracted the leader of the young street thugs had enough waiting around, he was going inside this club on way or another. Taking a chance for surprise attack the thug tried to smoothly and quietly reach for his brass knuckles that were tucked in his back pocket, he then quickly reared his right fist back, then threw a hay maker towards Zane's face. But before he could land the blow, the young thug's fist was stopped about an inch away from Zane's cheek.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Zane had stopped the punch, by grabbing the thug's wrist, without even looking. Zane started to apply some pressure, some in the crowd could hear the creaking sound. You could see the thugs clenching his teeth in agony, grinding sound where coming from the thug's mouth. Trying to pull his arm back but to no avail, Zane grip was too strong. He then started to apply more pressure . . . until, (Crack) "AAAAHHHH!" he fractured the thug's wrist completely. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength." Zeno looked at the small scared looking possy, "HEY," they jumped, "get your ohm . . . 'Boss' and get out of here, unless you want the same treatment, Ka-pish? " he slammed his right fist to his left palm to make his point clear.

Before he could say anything else the posy had already gathered their crying leader and left, Zeno could still hear sobs coming from the street.

"Really? Ka-pish?", "Shut up".

As the thugs left Zane looked down and noticed a pair of brass knuckles, mostly likely from the thug, smiling as he bent down and picked them up, "Sweet, souvenirs!" Zane yelled happily.

Zeno just sighed exhaustedly as Zane was testing 'his' new weapon, that was one of the few things Junior allowed, if anybody that was causing a ruckus or was about too in his club that had a weapon or any possession that seemed dangerous they were allowed to keep for themselves, and let's just say they don't need to go weapon shopping any time soon.

Looking back at the line of people waiting to go inside Zeno got back to work, "Alright everybody, single line so I can let you in." Zeno shouted to the crowd as they slowing got back in line now noticing that everything seemed to settle down for now.

"Hmmm and I was expecting a fight to happen, wouldn't you agree Miltia?" "I fight would be between two fighter having an equal chance of winning, no?"

"Heh, I guess that's true," Melanie paused for a bit until a small smirk reached her lip, "but with these two idiots they were bound to fight each other at some point at the brawl." Miltia just chuckled.

Zeno sighed heavily, why did these two decide to come outside, it was a pain with Zane's attention span and those annoying brats demanding to get in, but know he has to deal with Melanie, Miltia was no problem, she usually only spoke to Zane, which sometimes got rid of the first problem.

Zeno turned towards Melanie, "Tsk, is there a reason why you're here?" he half asked half questioned. Melanie just tilted her head a little to look behind Zeno, too see her sister was passing Zane two ice cold lemonades. Happy with the offering he chugged both with enthusiasm and joy. Another smirked reached her lips, "No, Junior just wanted to know if you guys were taking your post serious."

"Of course we're taking it serious!" He looked at Zane for confirmation, but from what he could tell at this little scene Zane was just telling Miltia a funny story, considering he was waving his arms around like an idiot and Miltia was trying to hide her snickering with her hand. Zeno just sweat dropped, "Well I'm taking it serious at least."

"Mhm, so you say." Melanie rolled her eyes from him, not believing anything he says. Zeno was getting frustrated, "It's true! There hasn't been any trouble since me and Zane filled in these spots." And like that 'Murphy law' struck, they heard a loud crash come from the inside of the club.

'CRASH'

"Until now." "You jinx me, I don't know how but I just know it."

They stayed still as a swarm of people came rushing out, screaming something about 'crazy chick', 'psychotic blonde' and many more unfriendly terms, about ruining the club and/or almost killing them, who knows. Zeno just looked at the entrance with an annoyed look, he has the same feeling as from before, he knows this is going to be a pain (to deal with), and he could feel it.

Just as he was about to March towards the club a hand grabbed his shoulder, he was stopped by Melanie. "Wha-, why are you stopping me, can't you hear there a mini war going in there?!" on cue there was two gun shots with a new beat of music going on. "Because," "This is," "Our job," So please," "Step off."

Melanie shoved Zeno aside, as both girls headed inside the club.

"Did she just blew me off?!" "Yes." "It was a rhetorical question, Zane." "Well I just gave you a rhetorical answer."

If it was even more possible Zeno grew even more ticked off.

"Sooooo," Zane looked at Zeno with a raised eyebrow, "are we going to just sit back here and wait for all this too blow over or," before Zane could finish his sentence, Zeno was marching towards the club, it looked like they were getting there fight after all.

"Heh, thought so." Zane followed after Zeno.

 **Inside the (wreaked) Club**

(BOOM)

Walking inside the club Zane and Zeno saw both Malachite's twins holding off the Blonde from before, and by the looks of it was the caused all this mayhem. Blondie has a pale complexion and lilac eyes, from this distance she looked about 5 feet and 8 to maybe 10 inches tall, she is wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top which did nothing to hide her impressive bust, it also seemed to have what seemed like a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs and on the sides of the cuffs, they could see two small golden buttons.

She also has brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest is on the banner, but in gold color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no jewelry around her. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Scattered around them was debris from the club. The tables were broken or split in half, knowing Junior he was mostly going to take it from their pay check. There was even glass everywhere, scattered all over the dance floor and around it! Looking around some more they saw some of their co-workers, both bruised and heavenly injured, dragging each other away from the war zone taking place. And three of the eight pillar of strobe lights that surrounded the dance floor were broken, the other five were chipped and covered with cracks!

"Awww, I liked those pillars, and we're going to be the one's fixing this shit aren't we."

Zane whined, Zeno started to rub his eyes, he looked very frustrated right now

"She's going to pay for this," Zeno hissed out.

Zane looked at the continuing fight and saw that it wasn't fairing very well. "Looks like we might have to step in," he nudge Zeno to view the fight that was occurring.

It seemed the blonde chick was pushing the Twins back.

The stranger was thrown back by one of the Malachite's combo, but before they could press on the Blond, she used her Gunshots Gauntlets to ricochet herself towards them, catching them off guard.

She closed the distance between her and Melanie, before she could even react Melanie was punched right across the face, sending her flying almost half way through the bar.

Zeno narrowed his eyes, he could sense the blond girl getting angrier, and not only that he could feel heat coming from the dance floor he could also see it, it was visibly surrounding the girl like a cloak of flames. The heat was really intense, it felt like someone decided to turn on a furnace in the middle of summer, and it was only getting hotter.

Back to the fight Miltia made the mistake of looking at her sister flying, just as Miltia was about to shout for her sister's well-being the blond started to throw punches at her. Caught by surprised Miltia didn't have the proper stance to defend herself by the barrage of punches, letting more than a few land on her.

Not missing a beat the Blond then threw a quick leg sweep throwing Miltia off balance. She was punched twice in the stomach and then a third time in the chin leaving her airborne long enough for the Blond to rear her fist back and punch her straight through one of the strobe pillars behind her sister.

Just as Melanie was getting up, Blondie was close to knocking her light out, acting on instincts she back flipped away from the blonds first shotgun punch, she felt the force and heat coming from the punch blast, the second punch she was able to deflect with the blades on her heel.

Finally going on the offense Melanie jumped and threw a wide ark kick only to be countered by the blonds punch, not even feeling phased at all the blond smiled and threw a kick back at Melanie making her duck under it. Rising up Melanie tried another kick to the Blonds midsection, seeing this the Blond threw a kick as well at the same place, luckily they were both able to block with their elbows.

Using the sides of her gauntlets the Blond let Melanie's second kick to scrap across the armored part of her fore arm. Not giving up Melanie picked up momentum from a quick twirl to kick the Blond with her other leg, only to be easily dodged by leaning slightly back. Using the same leg Melanie threw a kick which was countered yet again by the Blond's shotgun punch. Trying to catch the Blond by surprise Melanie started throwing a barrage of kicks using the same leg twice, aiming for Blonds side first, following to her head, next thigh, and lastly her chin, all which were blocked and dodged with eased.

Doing a quick spin Melanie threw a fierce kick towards the Blonds chest, she was able to push her a good distant away but her attack was blocked by the Blonds guarded forearms.

The songs tempo started to change into a higher pace, making more exciting for the fighters. Melanie started to kick her opponent with the beat of the song, it looked more like if she was dancing than fighting against her opponent.

 **Zeno and Zane**

During the fight between the girls Zane nudged his buddy next to him, Zeno spared him a side glance, "What?" "You should go heal everyone, I'll mess around with her till you get back." Zeno looked at what used to be the dance floor for a bit until he responded back, "Yeah, whatever." He started to lazily walk towards the break room, were he could hear the moans of pain from his co-workers.

While Zane continued to look at the fight, he started to loosen up his tie till it was barely hanging on him. Next he started to unbutton his vest, finally he unclipped his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, he lastly equipped he's newly acquired brass knuckle. Making sure nothing was holding him back he started to walk forwards, "Hope I don't get this suit dirty, it's the only one I got."

 **Back to the battle**

Gliding across the dance floor Melanie continued her assault against the Blond, but sadly it wasn't faring well.

As Melanie continued to twist, twirl, and even using fake-outs her legs weren't fast enough, Blondie was able to keep up with her 'dance'. Trying to surprise her she did a little hop and threw three quick kick only to be each blocked by the girl's gauntlets.

Melanie was desperately trying to break through the blond's defense, trying everything in her power to take her down. She started to speed her twirls and started to add more twist into he routine, trying to trick the blond into dropping her guard.

When Melanie saw an opening she took it, she raised her right leg straight up and brought it down just as quick, only for the Blond to let it scrap across her guarded forearms. Acting quickly Melanie continued her attack with the same leg and did a swarm of kicks to the blonds left side, which she continued to block.

On the last kick Melanie threw at the blond she used the momentum of her stop to push herself to the other direction, while her back was turned the blond smirked. Melanie raised her right leg and tried to deliver a sideways heel kick, the blond ducked under it and elbowed Melanie straight in the stomach, making her loss both air and her balance.

Disorientated from the elbow blow Melanie didn't know what the blond was doing as she pulled her in circles and loops around herself. On the last spin the blond let go of Melanie, her hair burning brightly as she jumped and twisted her body in midair, delivering a spin kick right in between Melanie's eyes.

'BASH'

Melanie went down.

The tempo started to change again, building up the tension for another fight. Looking around the blond tried to see where her next opponent would be, light started flickering off until one was left on, and slowly walking forward Junior appeared with his trusty Bat/Missile launcher.

Junior stopped and he looked straight at the blond who just trashed his club.

"You going to pay for this?" he questioned.

Not even let her answer Junior quickly aimed and fired six simultaneous heat seeking missiles towards the blond. Fast acting she dodged backwards the first three that came straight at her, exploding and destroying the floor in front of her, next she back flipped barely missing another two missile, and finally she dodge roll the last one, letting it fly past her harmlessly, until it exploded at the end of the room.

Junior seeing this launched another sic missiles at her. Taking s stand against Junior the Blond struck a pose and started launching her own projectiles at junior's missiles, detonating them midair.

Using the cover of the missiles some from the explosion Junior switched his weapon's form into a bat, he then launched himself through the smoke and right in front of the blond face, arms already reared back he brought his Bat down strong, breaking her battle stance he continued his assault , not giving her any chance to recover.

Even though daze the blond was able to block the second hit with her forearm, but she could stop the power behind it. Enduring the attack the blond prepared herself as Junior took an old fashion home run stand, as fast as she could she brought both her arms up for at least some protection against Junior's swing, just as her arms came up Junior already swung his bat.

Not ready from that much force to come from that swing the Blond was left a little dazed, so she didn't have time to block or countered against a full bat swing directly on her chest. The blond flew straight into a cluster of chairs and seat made out of glass, shattered the whole section she was thrown in.

Junior casually strolled forward, already expecting this fight to be finally over. He smirked at the down Blond, she has damaged a little over thousands of Lien in property damage (she also crushed his 'boys'), so this was personal.

When Junior was about to walk forward he stopped, he saw the Blond slowly getting up, she was smiling at him, that didn't look like any regular happy smile, so he braced himself as to what the blond was about to do next.

Finally standing up straight, it looked like the blond started to surround herself with her own Aura, concentrating she brought her fist together, which activating her Semblance. Her hair shined as bright as the sun and fire surround her, it didn't harm her it looked more like it was protecting her. She smirked at Junior and took a lose boxer stance, with her Semblance activated she propelled herself straight towards junior, faster than before without the help of her Gauntlets.

Junior seeing this new strength from the blond quickly launched more missile at her. Sadly for him she kept on side stepping away from them, letting them fly harmlessly by her. Closing the distance between them the Blond picked up her arms in a boxers stance ready to strike at any time, not letting her get any hit in him Junior swung his bat right during mid change to try an nail the blonde, only to have her duck under the strike.

The Blond seeing Juniors whole right side open attacked hard and fast. Dropping her body's center of gravity she struck hard on Juniors right side ribs. It didn't stop there though, she continued the assault on his left side as well, and kept on repeating it for five more times, each hit landing on his next side until she stopped for her last hit. Planting her foot down, she reared her fist all the way back, as she twisted her fist as it came forward her eyes shifted into crimson red.

'BAM' "Ugh?!" Junior groaned as he was punched straight on the chest sent rolling onto the floor with his broken Bat/Launcher, even when he used his weapon to soak up some of the damage he still felt the force behind that. He couldn't even dodge before that, each hit the Blond did on him felt like a mini explosion on his sides.

Good thing he still had Aura or else he might not even be alive, let alone standing. Finally checking around him he saw the state of his weapon, or what left of it, he was going to need a new one, but on his right side, there was a small bundle of hair, yellow hair, it's from or was form the blond.

He couldn't help but smile, he managed to get her (in some way), even during her raging assault, he looked across from him to see the blond about to show his little 'trophy' at her, but she already saw it, and she didn't look pleased.

She looked Furious. Like a fuse that has been lit she exploded, as in an actually explosion. When she exploded her Fire or Aura shattered every glass in the club, from the dance panel on the floor to the light bulb in the strobe light machines.

Junior looked scared, he was terrified! He could almost see an actual dragon coming at him, he tried to step back or run, that sounded even better, but he couldn't move, he was too scared to even twitched!

The Blond crouched, and sprinted towards Junior, seeking vengeance for her lock of hair. Everything seemed to slow down, as the Blond came closer to junior.

Ten feet. . .

Five feet. . .

Two. . .

And. . .

'Boom'

The punch connected, shattering whatever was left off windows, and furniture, destroying anything in its blast radius.

"Damn, that's one killer right hook that would have hurt if I didn't ready my Aura in time."

"Uh?" The Blond looked up at where her punched connect, it was on that Entrance Bouncer's chest. The punch meant for Junior was taken by the Bouncers guy chest.

Before she could register what had just happened she was punched right in the stomach, "Gha!" her eyes widen, the she felt some saliva and blood fly out her mouth as she flew to the other side of the Club.

'Crash'

She crashed sprawled across the floor, "Cough, Cough gha!," slowly, probably checking for any other injuries she might have received in the landing, she started to get back on her feet.

Junior just kept standing still, looking at the scene in front of him until he fell down on his ass, adrenaline finally fading.

"You ok, Junior?" Zane looked at his injured boss, noticing bruises and burn marks around his body.

Finally gathering back his senses Junior responded, "Yeah, just a little banged up, nothing too damaged." "Except your pride," "Yeah except my- . . . asshole." Zane couldn't help but snicker as he gave a hand to Junior helping him up. "You should go the break room, Zeno is healing everyone for any major damages they might have, Melanie and Miltia are also with him getting patched up."

Junior could only nod slowly, his whole body ached. "Yeah I'm alright, but . . ." he spared a glance to the Blonde girl who was finally up looking at them, or more importantly Zane with a confused and angry look, "Can you take her on by yourself?" Junior asked, he liked Zane, good kid and great bodyguard, it was a stroke of luck he managed to get both him and Zeno to work for him.

He just didn't want him to get badly hurt, it was enough when he saw his boys, Melanie and Militia get pretty banged up. He may do shady business but he still cared for his workers.

"Don't worry," Snapping out of his internal thinking Junior looked at Zane as he started to casually walk towards the blond, "I just have to hold her off until Zeno joins me, Should be simple enough!" He shouted the last part as he jumped of the rails.

Landing softly Zane continued he's walk towards the girl he continued to examine her, she seemed to be on guard, looking at the stance it seemed to be a mixture of a boxing and martial arts, not seeing many opening on her either, not bad.

Stopping about twenty feet from her.

Both opponents eyeing each other, one with mild curiosity and excitement while the other seemed to be on edge and a little angry.

Finally noticing the angry expression on the blonde Zane gained a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong, why the long face?" he honestly asked, "I mean you were smiling the whole time you were trashing the whole place," he stated ,"as you were beating up all my friends," he's voice was slowly changing, it didn't sound as it did when he let her in, he sounded slightly pissed off. "You seemed pretty happy then, so I asked again why the long face?" he looked up to meet her eyes only to give her a blank stare.

She shrugged off he's stare, trying to shake off any lingering feeling from him, "What's your name?" she asked. Keeping his cold stare at her he responded back, "I believe I heard from somewhere that it's common courtesy to say one's name before asking for someone else's."

"Yang, Yang Xiao, Yang Xiao Long," she said with a smirk trying to ease the tension, "Zane Sarani," he answered back to her. "Come on, now why are you mad that I beat everyone up, they all attacked me you know, if anything I'm the victim in this whole ordeal." Yang said, trying too delude the blame.

She tried to talk her way out of this for many reasons, one was because she was out of ammo, she didn't think she was going to fight this many people to begin with. Two she only had about more than half her aura as she checked her scroll not too long ago, charging and using her semblance wasted a good chuck of her Aura. And third but not least, she needed to find Ruby and head home or else she might get grounded again.

"Victim or not you will be paying for the damages." he got into a lose fighting stance, feet shoulder length apart, hands pulled towards his chest slightly towards him, and leaning forwards just a bit, he looked ready to take off at any given minute.

"Oh yeah," Yang shouted, "And why's that?" she called out as she got into her boxing stance.

"Because, you have no right to trash our place and hurt my friends, unless you're asking for a beating, that is." Cracking his knuckles, preparing for a fight.

"Heh," Yang smirked, "I just took down the goons and your boss, so I say BRING IT ON!" Yang shouted the last part just as her eyes changed from lilac to red. It was a bluff, somewhat, she could still fight but who knows for how much longer.

They stared off one another, waiting for one to make a move, complete silence filled the club as both fighters faced each other.

Yang being the girl of action took off quickly towards Zane, not as fast as before with her ammunition but still faster than any regular person.

"AAAAHHHH!"

As quick as possible Yang reared her fist back aiming to strike Zane with a fast upper cut to the chin. But as soon as she threw her fist Zane had already dodge backwards a few feet away. Yang's eyes widen with shock, 'I didn't even see him move?! He's almost as fast as Ruby!' she mentally shouted.

Before she could get her bearings together Zane was already on her. Faster than she could bring her arm back to defend Zane already threw two punches in her midsection, as she hunched over from the two blows, more saliva flew from her mouth. Not ending his attack yet Zane threw three punches straight to her face, before ending it with a strong palm strike on her chest, "GHA!"

Flying backwards Yang tried and managed to correct herself while in midair allowing her to land on her feet. Jumping backwards to get some breathing space, Yang started to massage her currently sore chest. Yang quickly checked, while massaging the soreness on her chest, her scroll to see her aura, she grimaced, it was about to reach below 40 percent, this whole ordeal took longer than she previously thought.

Putting it away Yang tried to see if she could use anything against Zane, any item or furniture she could use to gain the upper hand now that she was basically ammo-less. With a quick side glance she saw nothing that could work for her advantage, she was finding nothing but useless debris and dust, just regular good for nothing. . . Wait! Her eyes widen with realization. 'That's it!' Yang thought.

Before he had a chance to do anything Yang speed towards him again, he readied his arms up preparing for anything. But he wasn't expecting a handful of dust all over his face, or more specifically his eyes. Clutching his eyes he started to scream, "AHHH, dust in my eyes, regular dust in my-Ugh." Rubbing his eyes Zane didn't have a chance to block a heel kick to the head by Yang.

"I got you now!"

Not giving him any breathing space Yang continued her assault on Zane, while he was hunched over, with punches across the face and chest. Yang then backed away for a bit until she started running again towards Zane.

As he's head couldn't stop from spinning Zane was kicked in the chin by Yang, leaving him air born long enough for her to jump above him and deliver a solid fist to the stomach, returning him back to the floor, hard.

Spider web cracks appeared on the dance floor. Yang landed gracefully a few feet away panting, on her last hit she added some extra Aura on too really nail him down, confident that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

As Yang was huffing and puffing from the wild fight she was finally able to catch her breath, until she heard some light crumbling behind her, looking back she saw the other guy casually walking behind her. Jumping back and taking a stance she prepared herself for another fight. But he didn't stop, walking past her, Zeno continued until he reached the small crater where Zane was knocked in to.

"Oi," he shouted, "Zane you bastard get up, you're making us look bad." Zeno said with some irritation. He even gave the crater where Zane was a hateful look, completely ignoring the past actions that lead Zane to be in 'said' crater.

Yang's confused face from watching the little scene soon turned to shock as she saw debris and stones slowly start to fall off Zane's rising form, as he raised up from the crater. Taking a few steps back as Zane popped out of the floor he was stuck in, he then started patting his clothes for any dust or dirt on it. Yang had her eyes widen with shock and awe, most people without and especially with Aura would have still been heavily injured, and he's just shrugging it off like it's nothing.

Placing his hands behind his lower back as he stretched backwards Zane finally heard a small crack, "Oh yeah, there it is." He then looked at Zeno, "Oh, you done healing everyone?"

 **A little while ago**

During the fight out in the dance floor of the club room. The back room is filled with dozen of Juniors guards lying left and right, almost covering the entire back room. The only figure that was moving would be Zeno, who was going in-between people to heal any and most injuries they had during the one sided fight against Yang.

Zeno was the only healer in this whole establishment, sure many guards had basic 'First Aid-training' but that really won't help much with fractured bones or internal bleeding, which is why he is there healing all the conscious and unconscious guards on the floor.

When finishing with one person he walks up to another guards and so on. Right now about to finish with about everyone here he walks up to one guy with a nasty bruise on his arm who keeps on fidgeting, he rolled his eyes at the man.

"Stop moving so much, this won't hurt."

He crouched down and raised his hand as green lighting started to spark around, he then placed his hand on top of the bruised arm. Wincing from the touch the guard said nothing. A Small pulse later and he removed his hand, he then saw the bruise slowly fading away.

Zeno looks at the guards who was still stunned by his Semblance.

"Better?" "A-Ah, Oh yeah, th-thank you."

The man responded in shock. Zeno stood up and scanned the room, noticing everyone was more or less better than before. "Just about done, can't have Zane hogging all the fighting against Blondie back there." Zeno mumbled to himself. Before he could head on towards the club he saw a small commotion at the side of his eye.

"Ah, Owwww, watch where you're grabbing, it hurts!" he recognized that annoying voice anywhere. "Sis they are just helping." He also recognized that less annoying voice as well.

Turning around Zeno spotted an amazing sight, the twins beaten and bruised all over from a most recent fight, one that they told him to back off from, this pleases him.

He changed his course from the dance floor to the twins, he was going to enjoy the look on their face, while healing them, and he wasn't a complete asshole of course. Zeno casually strolled the twin's way, making sure they both heard and saw him.

"Guys it's alright, I'll heal them," Zeno said too the guards who helped the twins get here.

Already noticing who it was the guards just nodded and stepped away from the twins, while the twins tried their best to look away from Zeno's direction. Not saying anything he first crouched down to Miltia's side, gently placing his hands in her right shoulder and forearm, "Hold still for a bit," he gently said with a calm expression. Lighting surround his arms as he gently placed his hands on Miltia's side rib and stomach.

A small pulse later and Zeno removed his hands, you could see some of Miltia's visible injuries start to heal. "Thank you, Zeno." Miltia said softly and honestly. Just giving her a small nod in response Zeno turned his attention to his last patient. Not even trying to hide his smirk Zeno let green electricity surround his arms again.

"Here, this won't hurt a bit."

A few seconds' later Melanie didn't have a bruise anywhere around her body, she also didn't feel pain anywhere, just a bit of stiffness on her shoulder. Looking away from Zeno with her face flustered from either embarrassment or anger. "Thanks." She says quickly and quietly so Zeno won't hear.

Zeno smirks. "What is the Melanie Malachite actually thanking me? It must be the end of the world."

Blushing even harder than before Melaine started to stutter.

"S-Sh-Shut up and do me a favor go and kick that blond girls' butt for us."

Zeno didn't respond, he slowly got up and calmly started to walk out the backroom, before stopping at the door. He then looked at Melaine and smirked. It looks like he's getting his fight after all. Zeno cracks his knuckles with a smirk on his face. "Oh how I have been waiting for a fight all night."

 _ **Back to the present**_

Zeno just nodded to Zane's response.

"Yeah, just finished healing Junior on my way over here, everyone's ok, now they just need rest." He then saw Zane in his used to be suit. "Are you ok?" "Uh? What do you mean?" said Zane as he started to look at where Zeno's finger was pointed at.

Zeno was pointing at Zane's ruined suit. When Zane got punched inside the crater some of his clothes got stuck in-between the cracks and slabs of marble, so when he forced himself out it caused rips and tears around his suits. Besides his pants everything had big and small uneven holes, and his vest, well he didn't have a vest anymore.

". . .", all three stayed silent, including Yang who had no idea what was happening at that moment. One moment she was kicking ass to a bunch of hired thugs, the next she was fighting against some red and white twins, after that she fought the boss and now she just finished fighting some dude who stopped because he's friend pointed out that he's suit is ruined.

"Do you think Junior will be mad about this?" "You're an idiot." "I'm serious here." "You think I'm not?"

Yang's eye started to twitch as both Zeno and Zane started an argument with one another. "Why are you so mean?" "Why are you such an idiot." She started to grind her teeth. "I'm may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot." "Takes one to know one." Zeno and Zane were now head-butting one another, while Yang was slowly tighten her fist together. Fire started to appear around her hair. "Well you!" "Well **'** I'm **'** What?!" Yang's Lilac eyes turned crimson red.

" **Enough!** "

Fire flickered around Yang's body, like an invisible cloak protecting her from the heat of the flames. She yelled out, finally having more than enough of the two constant bickering she shouted for them to be silent, it was worse than her and Ruby as little kids, these two were practically adults!

Zeno and Zane stared at the now heavy breathing fire blond in front of them, she was looking at them with nothing but pure rage. Breathing in and then out, in a way readying himself, Zeno slowly took a few paces forward, until he was facing off Yang on a small stare down.

"Zane, you had your fun, but now it's my turn." "Got it."

With a quick reply Zeno looked back and noticed Zane was already sitting down at the far edge of the club, on one of the undamaged seats. Keeping a straight face Zane just gave Zeno a thumbs up, "You got this, I believe in you." Zane practically just left him too fend for himself, granted he could take her own but a part of him felt insulted for some reason. "I'll say it again, you're an idiot."

Looking back at the Yang, they continue their small stare down. Raising her arms back to a loose boxing stance Yang prepared herself for another continues fight. Zeno also took a stance, a different one, he had his leg wide apart and his arms slight spread away from each other and his body, like he was about to make a sprint to whichever side he chooses.

"Are you ready?" "Huh?"

Zeno just rolled his eyes, "I said if you are ready to fight."

Yang just raised her eyebrow, why was her opponent asking a question like that, shouldn't he just beat her up for wrecking the club like everyone else? Before she could ponder on too what her opponent was asking her Zeno continue to speak to her.

"By the confused face you have, you're wondering why I'm asking if you're ready to fight."

Not saying anything to disagree or agree Yang just nodded her head.

"Well let's just say I enjoy a good fight, its good stuff and I'd hate for our little fight to be such a boring one at that. So please," lighting sparked too life around his body. "Don't disappoint."

Getting a second wind Yang bashed her fist together, getting them ready for another round. "Believe me you won't be disappointed!" forget about the earlier fight with Zane, Yang once again quickly rushes towards Zeno with her fist pulled back.

Crossing the distance between them Yang threw her punch hard. Zeno stop her in her tracks by catching her punch. Wide eye once again Yang didn't have the chance to react as Zeno charged up lighting around his arm, shocking Yang in the process letting him kick Yang in the gut sending her flying up high up.

"You got on heck of a punch I'll admit. You almost made my whole arm numb." Zeno smirks as he was clenching and unclenching his right fist.

Just as he finished that sentence Yang fell behind him on her with her back to the floor. Slightly dazed Yang stumbled a little as she slowly picked herself up. Still in mild shock from not one but two guys who not only stopped her punch but probably weren't even fazed from it. She looked back at Zeno with caution now instead of just her usual battle angry mode.

Zeno looked at Yang and smirked, he stood up straight and slowly put his hands in his pockets, "Well looks like this fight is a bust, you probably couldn't fight me seriously even if you tried." Yang looked at him pissed, just as she was about to shout some unfriendly terms to him he raised his hand to stop her from shouting and continued to speak, "Not as an insult but you're obviously lacking Aura right now, aren't you?"

Yang stopped in her tracks, as she slowly tried to check her scroll without being notice. "It's ok, I won't do anything." She looked back too Zeno as he was still standing in the same, not even looking interested on what was happening. Checking her scroll Yang saw that she was about to reach a quarter of her Aura, not nearly enough to continue fighting. Just as she was about to think of a way to get out of this a voice broke through her train of thought.

"You know, we can make a deal," looking back again at Zeno, Yang gave him a confused look, "I see you're now trying to form some type of escape plan, right? Well if you can beat me in the next five minutes I'll call this fight and you can walk away, and as a handicapped I'll won't strike back the entire time we fight, how does that sound?" he said with a smug smirk on his face.

Yang's hair shadowed her face, clenching her fist so hard until her knuckles turned white, and fire started to flicker on and off in her hair. Yang felt anger, nothing but pure rage, this guy, this asshole believed he could take her on without hitting back. Forgetting about her previous injuries, about her close to empty Aura, and shell-less gauntlets, she charged towards Zeno with red crimson eyes lock on him.

Not fazed by Yang's sudden charge Zeno kept his cool as Yang closed up towards him. Finally reaching him yang started throwing punches left and right, only to be dodge with minimal effort by Zeno. From the distance Zane could see Zeno dodge just inches away from Yang's punches, almost as if they were barely scraping his skin.

"What's wrong, stop trying to hit me and hit me already."

After a few more dozen miss punches Yang noticed a difference in his footing, he sidestepped leaving his back exposed. Acting fast Yang threw a quick haymaker towards Zeno. Looking right at him she saw her fist closing in, he wouldn't be able to dodge!

At the sidelines, Zane just smirked.

In an instant Zeno was gone, he vanished out of Yang's line of sight. Everything appeared in slow motion in Yang's eyes as a shadow appeared above her, turning her eyes slightly she saw him, wide eye "Wha!?". Looking right at her was Zeno upside down in midair, feet pointing straight at the ceiling with his hands still in his pockets without a care in the world, and he still had that smug look on his face.

Passing above her Zeno landed a couple of meters away, once again shocked Yang didn't know what to do, there was two people, Two! Who could not only 'out-muscle' her, but could probably 'out-run' Ruby, this was insane to say the least.

After the whole ordeal of another person dodging her attack Yang tried her best to calm herself. She knew it was best to get past her shock, slowly breathing in and out she slowly brought back her outstretched arm to the usual battle stance. Sweat dripped from her forehead, either from exhaustion or nervousness Yang could not tell under these circumstances.

Zeno pulled out his right hand from his pocket, tensing up Yang prepared for anything he might do next. But he just pulled his arm out to check on his watch. With a quick glance to both Yang and the watch Zeno started to think "Hmmmmm." He's eyes slowly drifted off his watch and back to Yang, putting his hand on the back of his head and started to scratch it, pondering on what to say to Yang.

"Well, there's no easy way to say it," he said, confusing Yang, "But you have less than three minutes to continue fighting me." He finished off with a bored expression. "I guess I have to finish this match as fast as possible then, huh?" Yang responded.

Zeno blinked, he tilted his head as another playful smirked appeared on his face. "Oh really, have you been holding out against me, got to say, that's not nice." He kept his same old stance since the beginning, while Yang surprisingly didn't take a stance, she stood still with her arm on her side, her hair covering the top part of her face, only allowing Zeno to see her mouth.

He raised he's eyebrow as Yang slowly brought up her right arm. He was about to wonder what she was going to do until (Wham!) she punched herself in the stomach. He's face started to grow from shock as Yang kept punching herself in the stomach, he was about to shout at her to stop but he remembered the fights before.

Whenever the twins and Junior gave here damaged she grew stronger after every hit, she was going to make a last stand, he figured that was the only idea since she was already running low on Aura, she's practically empty by now.

Blow after blow flames started to surround Yang again, covering her whole body as an armor of flames. "Huff Huff Huff," After dealing the final punch, Yang slouched slightly, heaving from her own assault, but fire started to dance with and around her. Zeno wiped his forehead as the heat started to get to him.

After gathering her breath, Yang finally looked up, her eyes were so bright Zeno was able to see them through the wall of flames. Zeno closed his eyes, and concentrated on Yang's Aura, it felt overwhelmingly strong, but at the same time very small, like the brightest fire in the darkest place about to go out. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Yang, she was going to give it her all, after everything she was still willing to continue fighting, he gladly accepted that.

Pulling out his hands from his pockets he took a defense stance, arms raised and palm open facing the enemy, while Yang stayed at the same place since she started hitting herself. "Are you ready." he wasn't asking, so Yang only nodded, somehow knowing that her opponent was finally taking her seriously.

Just as she nodded Zeno took off straight towards Yang with lighting covering his body, either to deal more damage towards Yang or to defend himself from her flames she didn't know.

Throwing a quick right punch to catch him off guard Yang didn't expect him to easily backhand it away. She saw him reeling his right arm back, quick on her feet she jumped back to avoid any unnecessary damage he might have done. Skidding back she saw him appear towards her faster than expected, putting up her arms she tried to brace herself.

Zeno threw three quick punches on her forearm, causing Yang to be pushed back slightly by the force, on the fourth he threw all his weight into an upper-cut. Wide eye Yang crossed her arms to take the impact, what came next she didn't expect.

Zeno punched her straight in the middle of her locked arms. She felt her arms shake with shock and fatigued as her whole body was lifted by the strength behind that punch, she could feel her gauntlet bend by the force. Still holding out his punch Zeno did nothing as he saw Yang sail slightly in the air until she again started skidding to a stop a couple of meters away.

Crimson eyes still blazing Yang charged again. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Doing nothing as Yang charged at him Zeno didn't stop the right punch from connecting to his face, a small explosion detonated on his right cheek stunning him as far as Yang knew "Ugh!". Not giving him a second to recover Yang grabbed him by the back of his head, and face slammed him to the floor with all her strength causing another explosion but this of debris and dust.

Zeno's whole body bounced off the floor from the last attack, expecting this Yang had already prepared. Flames covered her right fist as it connected to Zeno's chest while he was still in midair "Ugh Ah!," sending him across the room. Panting more than ever Yang saw her foe fly in the other direction, not wanting him to get up Yang rushed over there.

Seeing the floor getting closer Zeno right himself at the last second, landing right on his feet with a little more force than needed. Looking straight ahead he saw Yang charging straight at him, surrounding himself with lighting he let his semblance heal some of the injuries he's Aura still hadn't.

Quickly healed Zeno saw Yang raising her fist again as she drew close, coming with a quick plan he raised his fist and charged at her. Both seeing the distance shortening threw there punch at each one another, fist met fist as their punches clash, but Yang's punch pushed through.

Time slowed down, Yang saw herself winning, finally beating this smug bastard to the ground, but . . . the punch didn't feel that strong, it felt weak, not even half of what he punched her with before. Then she saw him literally spin the opposite direction from his punch. She saw his leg coming up, aiming directly towards her head, still in mid-air she couldn't move, he didn't put his all on the punch, he used the momentum of her punch to spin himself.

Yang had no time to think as his left knee met her face, she felt her whole head shake by the hit, but she still held on, stumbling after the last hit Yang tried and kept an eye open through the pain. Yang looked at Zeno rushing at her one more time, she couldn't move, she felt her consciousness fading away, she almost missed what Zeno whispered, "Lighting Rush."

And just as the named suggested lighting fast punches just started raining down on her, Zeno started to catch momentum as he punched left and right just like Yang did with Junior before, all aiming on her head. Once Zeno saw Yang stumbling back more he changed his attack, he started firing punches all around her torso slowly pushing her back with nothing but speed and strength in those blows.

Yang couldn't see anything, all she could feel was pain spreading across her body, getting harder and harder to stay awake, and her flames started to flicker out of existence as her Aura was slowly draining away. She then felt Zeno stopped for a quick second, succeeding in open her right eye only half way, Yang tried her best to see in her blurry vision what was happening in front of her. Zeno was charging lighting on his fist, knowing more was coming Yang managed to raise her arms back up towards her chest, she wasn't going to take this laying down.

Zeno saw Yang's eyes, he saw nothing but determination, and she knew she was going to lose but it seemed Yang still won't call it quits. Even with her body all bruised and her clothes all tattered she still had some fight left in her. Looking down, hair shadowing his hair Zeno couldn't help but smile, guess this fight was worth it after all. Lighting erupted around his body as he dash towards Yang.

Giving it his all Zeno started to try and break through yang's last defense. Punch after punch continued to rain down on Yang, but she still held on through the onslaught. But she knew she could keep it up for long. And that's exactly what happened, twisting one of his punches Zeno broke through Yang's guard.

Yang's eyes widen with shock as Zeno covered his fist with lighting, with both arms spread out by the last attack Yang knew she won't be able to block his punch. As soon as she saw his fist covered in lighting is as soon as she saw that same fist buried in her abdomen.

Fractures and cracks of Aura covered her body, letting her know she was finally out of Aura. Slumped over, Yang passed out and was now about to fall face first into the floor, would have, if Zeno hadn't catch her.

Zeno started shifting her around until he was carrying her bride style. Zeno looked down at Yang's sleeping form, finally placing close attention to her bruised body, sighing a little he channeled lighting around he's arms, re crating another small pulse. Static surround Yang for a bit until it disappeared, the same with her bruises.

Silence filled around the room, nothing was moving, just the steady breathing of a now unconscious Yang on Zeno's arms. Taking one step forward Zeno flinched, even after healing and letting his Aura soak up some the damages he's body still felt some aches around. But he smiled because she had managed to actually hurt him.

"Good fight, Yang."

Hearing footsteps Zeno looked back to see Zane looking at him with a stupid smile on his face. "I think you enjoyed something more than just the fight." "Shut up."

Chuckling at Zeno response Zane then looked around the bar. After a few quick glances he looked back to Zeno, "you think Junior might blame us?" "No I won't blame you two." Doing a quick jump back Zane now starred at the no more limping Junior and behind was all he's men plus Militia and Melanie, all looking roughen up but with no injuries thanks to Zeno healed them beforehand.

"Really, we're not in trouble." Zane asked confusedly. Junior looked at him with an annoyed look while Militia and Melanie just shocked their heads with frustration by Zane idiocy. "Why would I blame you instead of her," he said pointing at the still knocked out Yang in Zeno's arms. Zeno realized what Zane's answer was going to be and he couldn't do anything to stop him, maybe he could shoot a small spark at Zane through he's shoe and- "Because we let her in," nope too late.

All the guards had looks of disbelief, Militia and Melanie looked mad, but Junior looked Furious. Marching towards Zane he pulled him by the collar and started to shout in his face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" quickly raising his hand up in defense franticly, "Because you told us too!"

Everyone now had a confused faced, while Junior still kept his fury locked on Zane. "What do you mean 'I told you'?!" lowering his hands slightly Zane continued with his explanation, "Yeah don't you remembered, you told me and Zeno to always let cute or beautiful girls in so they could attract more customers."

Most of the men had different reaction to this ranging from confusion to realization, the twins had an angry stare focused on Junior now instead of Zane and finally Junior looked stuck in a bit of a dilemma. Zeno just shook his head side to side, he knew what Zane was talking about, it was a research or some type of scheme Junior came up with or found and told them some time ago, that the more pretty girls are here, the more guys it will attract until it just makes a party by itself through social media or something along those lines.

Finishing his thought looked back at the conversation in front of him. Junior now looking a little more nervous, trying to casually look unfazed he turned to his men and started giving them directions on what to do about the clubs conditions, while ignoring the death glare form the twins.

After some time and careful explaining on where to put the debris, Junior finally was able gather his thought, turning back to his two Bouncers and two Guards, and the blonde who was the cause of all this.

"So," Junior started, converting back to his business type attitude, "how is she going to pay for all this." All four turned to the knocked out Yang. Zane tilted his head, "Does she even have lien on her?" "I don't know, it doesn't look like she has pockets." Zeno responded back. It was statement from Zeno, during the whole fight he never noticed pockets on her, not that he was checking her out or something but during battle one has to be observant to their enemy. While both boys started wondering why no one would walk with pockets or a little lien on them Junior turned to the girls and casually pointed at Yang, "Search her."

Understanding what Junior meant the twins walked up to Zeno. Melaine looked straight at Zeno as she grabbed the front of Yang's shirt and pulled, just hard enough so she could put her other hand inside Yang's well developed bosom. Both Zeno and Zane eyes widen with shock, Melaine just reached up and practically grabbed someone's boob, Militia didn't even looked faze at her sister's action.

"Hmmmm, so these things aren't fake," she said still staring at Zeno, that broke the camel's back as both boys and Junior now sported massive blushes on their face. Finally after what seemed like eternity (but was actually a few seconds) Melaine finally pulled what looked like a bundle of lien tied together from Yang's breast.

Not even counting it she tossed it to Junior, and began to walk towards the break room with Militia right beside her. "We're going to take," "like another half-hour break," " **so don't disturb us**." Both girls finished.

As Junior and his guards finally saw them leave out of their sight, they looked at one another. Two trying to understand just what had happened and the other trying to understand what he did too deserve this.

"Boss!" snapping out of his thought he turned to one of his men, "What is it?" "We need to know what's salvageable or what's not." Junior just pinched his nose out of frustration, this day hasn't been the greatest, putting it in light terms. "Can't you idiots do anything by yourself," there was a few replies of sorry lost in the mumbling of his men "ugh, I'm coming."

"Wait Junior." Finally calming his nerve after the whole 'boob' ordeal Zeno asked Junior a question, "About her," he emphasize on the unconscious Yang on his arms once again.

Junior just gave Yang a cold glance, deep in thought on what to do, "Just throw her out." but the answer kind of surprised Zeno, he though Junior was going to do some type of punishment or something to Yang after the whole club wrecking she did.

"But why?" Zane asked, "She's obviously a Hunter in training, so the only reason she's here in all of Renmant is to enter in Beacon Academy."

"Ok? But why just throw her out again?" Zeno said trying to understand Junior's order.

"For the love of Monty," he slapped his forehead, "the reason why I'm telling you this is because if we do anything to her we'll be having cops knocking my doors down.

"I guess, but why just throw her out, wouldn't the cops come anyways?"

"No, because by law I have no obligation to take care of her, especially after what she did to my club."

"So leaving her outside, alone, in the night, defenseless, is your sense of Justice?" Zeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"'Sigh' Not a sense of justice, call it petty revenge if you will but legally cops can't show up to my club door steps since it would still be her under arrest. And you two already know how much I hate cops so I never even bother trying to call them." Junior started walking away from them, continuing on his efforts to salvage anything worth in his club.

 _ **Outside the Club**_

"Damn, I think she broke almost all the windows here too!" "It was mostly the shockwave of her Aura that did that." Zeno responded back, while carrying Yang Piggy-back, while they walked on the other side of the building.

"Still, nothing but pure Aura, hehehe, you know she might get stronger in the future." Zeno gave him an uncaring side glance, "And why would I care about any of that?"

Zane gave him an a creepy smirked, "Like you don't know, I know you liked something more than just the fight back there." He now had is eyebrows moving back up and down. "Hell, I even saw you smiled a few times during the whole fight, and even in the end you were smiling like an idiot."

"Whatever," a blushed spread across his face, "it's the only decent fight I had in a long time." What about our spars, are you saying I'm going soft?" rolling his eyes to Zane's question, "No Zane, but I've know you for years so most of your attacks are kind of predictable and most of our spars aren't even serious, it mostly us testing out new attack or combinations against some unlucky tree or boulder."

There was a reason why they still worked for Junior, they're good at what they do, and in Junior's words that was taking out the trash. Sure the twins are a strong pair together, but when facing people like Yang one can see the power difference between them, that's usually when they had to step in.

They weren't bullies, they followed the rules that Junior gave them, all of not most were all legal, Zeno knew this because he checked. He trusted Junior but again, most of his work rely with some sketchy details that are better left unsaid, like where they were going to dump Yang.

While Junior's work wasn't illegal per say, it was not legal either, any evidence that was on him, he or Zane got rid of it for Junior. They have been working for Junior for about 2 years now, Junior wasn't evil or anything, he was a decent guy, Junior once told them that he trained to be a Hunter when he was younger and he just stopped there, didn't really explain if he dropped or got kicked out.

More questions he sometimes thinks about, like Junior and his hate for the police force, he never asked why because Junior never asked anything about his past, it was just a mutual respect between one another, they all had secrets.

"So about her," Zane pointed at Yang and bringing him back from his train of thought, "are we taking her somewhere, cuz didn't Junior said to just leave her or 'throw her outside'? Why are we taking her around the club?" a look of realization spread across his face, "Zeno really, if you needed a girl for something you could have gone to a brothel, hell there always lady's in the club half drunk and horny looking for a good laid." He said with almost no emotion in his face.

A tick mark appeared on Zeno's head, "That's not it you idiot, I just don't think leaving her outside in this condition is appropriate." "I guess, but she did start the fight herself, so it not like we're the bullies here." Zane said. "Plus where are you going to drop her off to that's safer? Junior will probably be mad at us," a side glance from Zeno, "yes us, I'm walking right beside you not doing a thing to stop you. So I ask, where are you dropping her off."

Stopping in his track, "I don't know," he finally answered, "Nowhere comes to mind to leave her without raising suspicion on to why we just left an unconscious girl in the middle of a public area. I mean it's not like someone is just going to come and take her off our hands any second now-," "Yang?"

Both Zeno and Zane turned to see a short teen girl, she had silver colored eyes, she was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit seems to be made mostly of black with some red outline. Hell even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint on it.

"OMG, Yang!", red rose peddles appeared out of nowhere just as the little bundle of red and black popped right in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Bouncers Day Off

Reapers Tale Ch. 2

 **KBMZ: Hello RWBY Fans!  
PNF: Sup Ladies and Dudes!  
KBMZ: I'm just going to say this in advance, I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this chapter!  
PNF: Ehhh, you can't rush perfection, so I'm sure all the fans or most are cool with it.  
KBMZ: No! I'm trash, just disgusting trash! (Goes to a corner with a dark cloud over him)  
PNF: We'll if your trash, is it the trash that smells really bad or the trash that's like 'eh' I can leave in my house for days and it won't stink up the place.  
KBMZ: O.o ok? Welp, let's do the disclaimer then, PNF, Shall we?  
PNF: Of course. We do not own anything of RWBY or any of the other anime we will be referencing too, which is a lot.  
KBMZ: Hope you enjoy today's chapter, oh another thing before I forget. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! All late but yeah.  
PNF: Happy New Years and Christmas Everyone!  
KBMZ: On to the story then!**

Outside The Club

As red rose petals started to diminish, Zeno was finally able to see the little red girl in front of him waving her arms frantically around Yang's unconscious body, who was still passed out in his arms and the sole cause of the little girl's frantic reaction.

Seeing the girl in red, eyeing her sister like precious china, he decided to see if he could calm the girl's nerve. "Does she belong to you by any chance?" he asked the ball of red, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she shook her head super-fast, almost seemed like it was going to pop out by the way she was nodding back and forth, "she's my sister! But what happened!? Is she hurt!? D-did you do this?" she rapidly asked, but whispered the last part, yet Zane and him were able to hear it perfectly fine. She had a hand on her what he assumed to be her weapon and seeing her cautious look. He decided to see if he bend the truth a bit, so they wouldn't have a second fight on their hands.

"Well," he started, looking between the two, there was obvious differences, but he could tell some similarities of the two, the shape of their faces and eyes looked the same, "we kind of had too, you see, I don't know if you know this or not, but your sister, she's not such a 'kind drinker' if you know what I mean. She wrecked our bosses club, I mean just look behind me if you don't believe me."

He nudged his head to the front of the building, were they were able to see the windows of the club, or what used to be the windows of the club. Now it was just square and rectangle holes on the club for air and bugs to come in and out as they please.

"Oh Yang, no." she winced, starring at the damages caused by Yang. She was looking back and forth form him and Zane, she realized they took Yang out, drunk and mad, so they weren't push overs, "So where are you taking her?" she said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Looking at Red, he then turned to Zane who just shrugged at him, giving him a response before he even asked for one, thinking about it for a bit, he knew he couldn't take her to the authorities, Junior would already be saying a big no, and her sister was right here. There was only one obvious choice.

Feeling Yang shift in his arms he looked down. She seems to be feeling better, considering the facts she was trying to burrow deeper in his arms and chest for warmth.

(Exhale), sighing in the defeat, he knew what he had to do.

"Here," he said to Red. He was stretching his arms a bit, offering her sister back to little red.

Confused for a sec she was quickly got the message, she turned around and took the stance so she would carry Yang piggy back. Carefully shifting Yang's weight, he was able to place her on her sister without disturbing her a lot. Not bothered by the weight of someone taller than her. Red just seemed glad that she had her sister with her, the smile on her face was proof of that.

"Look," catching both of Zane and Red's attention he continued, "We just knocked her out, she'll probably be a little sore tomorrow but that's about it, nothing to worry about. But do keep an eye out for your sister, especially more after today. I don't think we need any more mishaps like today to repeat themselves do we?" while he enjoyed the fight, he would like it to happen more in an actual fighting area, or a place where damage would be set at a minimum.

"No sir, and thank you, you know for stopping my sister and not taking her to the cops and all that." She responded back to Zeno. If only she knew they wouldn't and even couldn't because of Junior.

"Alright, if were done with everything and everything is fine, good luck back home Red," trying to get rid of her before she asked anything that he wouldn't be able to cover up, "Take care," Zane added.

"It's Ruby." She said with a pout, _"at least they didn't call me 'little red',"_ the now know Ruby thought. She started marching off, with her sister on her back, the most likely guest would be home considering how late it already is.

Once Ruby was far enough, Zane turned to Zeno, "Do you think Junior will be mad you didn't just dumped Yang somewhere, instead of just handing her over to her little sister?"

"I did dump her," Zane gave him a raised eyebrow, "I dumped her on her sister. He didn't tell me specifically where and how to dump her, he just wanted her out of his club." He stated.

"I guess." Zane didn't believe him.

"Plus, why do you care how I dumped her?"

Zane didn't say anything, he was calmly looking at the night sky, confusing Zeno on Zane's unusual behavior, being best friends for years, brothers even, they could always pick out each other's unusual behavior. Before he could ask what's up Zane slowly turned around and started walking away. "Because," Zeno heard him, listening on what Zane was going to say, "This is the first time ever, I see with my own eyes that someone has caught your interest, and she's a cute girl, who can fight no less. So," he stopped and gave Zeno a side glance, he could feel a smirk on Zane's face, "I'm just wondering as to why you did what you did."

Before he could give Zane his response back as to his early action, he was cut off by Zane, "But, I'm a little tired already, so I'll think about it more later." He finished, leaving Zeno to himself. He saw Zane's form slowly disappear as he went inside the club.

Alone Zeno let out a breath he didn't he was holding, he wasn't tired, maybe a little sore as he rolled his shoulder a bit, but he felt a bit drained, mentally that is. Taking a deep breath in, he could smell the faint trace of 'emerald forest' trees from here, it was peaceful right now.

Not even needing to open up his eyes, he could sense that no one was nearby, the closes people were inside the club, too busy to go out and look for him if they needed too. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, Zeno started walking back to the club, preparing himself for the mess Yang caused.

Stopping at the entrance, he looked back at the direction where Ruby went, thinking a little more on the damages Yang did to the club, _"Maybe she should pay more for what she did,"_ he shrugged his shoulders, " _nah, Zane would probably make that an excuse to go see her again, plus that will only cause more probable's."_ he thought to himself.

Finally having enough of the outside Zeno entered the building once again, getting ready to finish todays work. But for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of something crawling on his skin, not bad but not well either. But like Zane said a little while ago, he'll think about it more later, for now he just wanted the day to end already.

One Week Later

Outskirts of town

After the whole night club incident both Zeno and Zane had been out of work for the past week due to the club having to go under some re-construction, during that time both Zeno and Zane hadn't done much work, with the exception of the first day they helped Junior with most of the heavy lifting, clearing debris for the new equipment and furniture that needed most replacement.

After the first day Junior said that he didn't need them for the moment, that they could take the few days off, but today was going to make a full week and Junior still hasn't called them back to work, they called the twins and they both said that Junior hasn't called them either, recently both went to go check and the club was still in the process of being fixed.

So that's why we find both boys currently walking around Vale. They had just finished their morning training when they decided that it was enough for the day, deciding to see if Vale had anything new or fun to do, sadly no much was happening today.

Walking aimlessly through the street of vale was a dressed in his casual clothes Zeno, consists of black jeans with black and white looking converse shoes, and a purple sleeveless pull over jacket. Along with purple Taser gauntlets that look a lot like Yang's gauntlets, but with the obvious color pattern of purple instead of yellow, it also didn't include bullet chambers, it had some type of battery that Zeno charged whenever he used his lighting semblance to fight, and just like Yang's, it had a sleep mode which it was currently in.

Zane consisted of brown baggy pants that covered up to his ankles, black steel-toe boots, with three leather belts that formed an X with a horizontal line in-between, and a black combat hoodie. His weapon is a black and blue Axe-sword that's a meter long, and has a blue handle roughly half the length of the blade, the tip is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated it also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade, Zane currently has it strapped on his back.

After walking some time in silence Zane decided to finally speak up "Zeno!" he says in whinny voice.

"What Zane?" Zeno responds without even bothering looking at him.

"I'm hungry! Let's go stop at a food-stand to eat!" Zane shouted the last part with excitement.

"We just had breakfast 2 hours ago!" he yelled in surprise, how was Zane hungry all the time, he was basically a walking trash can, "Can't yo- (Growl)" Just then Zeno's stomach begins to growl as well. "Damn," scratching his cheek with embarrassment, "I guess we trained harder than I thought." He then rubbed his stomach slightly, "Fine let's go eat, but," he turned and finally looked at Zane with his finger pointing at him, "you are paying this time." 

Zane just smiled, "Ok." Happy they were getting food.

The two boys now with a destination continue walking towards their favorite ramen stand, 'A Simple Wok', owned by Mr. Wok himself, they haven't been able to go since some robbery took place in Mr. Woks other business, the old man said something about ordering a new window panel for his store.

As they continued to walk they finally made it halfway, which was in front of a park, where they saw in front of the gates a commotion of some sort, naturally they would just turn around and walk away, avoiding any unwanted attetion but Zeno just felt an urged to see what was up, continuing to walk forward, he did just that.

Finally getting close enough they saw who were in front of them, it was about 6 cops, nothing special about them, all average height, average built, nothing really worthwhile to tell them apart. But from the looks of it, the family they were harassing was a different story.

The first thing was the male, or who Zeno believed to be the father since he was standing in front of the cop's view away from his wife and kid, what Zeno assumed. He was a faunas, a goat faunas. By looking from the long white ears and horns sticking out, he was covered in white fur, very rare with some faunas, he looked over 20 years old, a little taller than most of the cops, almost the same height as him maybe taller with the horns on his head, green eyes, dressed in a casual blue long shirt that had a darker blue line run through it and brown pants, with simple dark shoes.

Shifting his eyes he saw next the mother, who was holding the kid close to her. She seemed to be the same age as the male, but she was human, had long brown hair, and really deep crimson eyes, she also had some sort of marking in both side of her checks that looks like she was blushing, a green sweater with the same stripe across with a darker shade of green, and a long black skirt, and couldn't really see the footwear because of said skirt.

The kid, who seemed to be in the verge of tears of what was happening at the moment. They had brown haired, same as the mother, couldn't really see the eyes since they had them shut, had a blue sweater with a purple line going through it (a family style?), blue shorts and dark shoes.

Walking faster he was finally able to hear what they were saying, but far enough where they still haven't notice him and Zane.

"Please, we are the ones who called, some people were harassing my family." The father said in desperation. But all he got was laughter from the cops. Concentrating, he tried to gather more on what they were saying, no use in jumping in unless it really got bad.

One of the cops, who seemed to be higher rank than the rest started to speak, "Listen, they weren't harassing you, they were just putting you in your place!" with the last statement shouted the cops forcefully shoved the father into the ground. Zeno could feel Zane's aura start to act up, he wasn't liking this one bit. Looking at his hands, he was subconsciously letting out small sparks.

Scanning back at the family he noticed that the kid was only looking at their father, they seemed to want to go towards their father, just to make sure he was ok, but the mother just held on to her child while giving the cops the worst glare she could come up with.

"Why don't you animals get out of the city and go back to the trash where you all belong at." The 6 police officers started laughing again. Seeing enough of what was happening in front of him Zeno decided to make himself and Zane present. Clenching his fists he stormed towards the cops and family, "Change of plans Zane, looks like there's some trash that needs to be taken out first before lunch."

Zane did nothing but punch his fists together and nodded, he's face was neutral but his eyes carried rage. 

Finally standing a few feet away from both group, he noticed that they still haven't seemed to be aware if his presence, coughing a few times to alarm them that he was here, he began to speak. "What do you think you're doing," everyone turned to look at the teens, the family grew tenser, "well?" arms crossed and Zane behind him, it felt like they were back at the club, teaching ingrates a lesson, "I'm waiting for an answer."

The five cops turn at the two boys, before turning to one another and nodding their heads together. "This is none of your business brats," the leader who pushed the father spoke, becoming a little more daring as he got in front of Zeno's face, "you two are too young to understand on what going on here." He pointed at the family with disgust, "these monsters are just like the Grimm and should be taken out of society," he turned his attention back to Zeno, "nothing but trouble to everyone, what's worst is that they have the nerve to breed with our own kind, and making that monstrosity." The cop growled the last part while looking at the kid.

Casting a glance to the kid, Zeno saw them flinch, either by being called out or by the dense atmosphere around them he didn't know, all he knew is that he wasn't going to let this drag on.

Clenching his fist Zeno tried to calm his nerves, "So you hate faunas?"

"What do you think." The cop continued to stare down the family, before facing Zeno again, giving him a challenging expression.

"Why do you hate faunas?" the cop who was staring at Zeno now shifted his eye's at Zane.

"Because," he clenched his fist, the knuckles turned white, "I saw my own buddy, my own squadron, get killed by these freaks." He seemed to be getting more aggravated.

Zane closed his eyes and exhaled, Zeno knew why. Both of them knew of this guy's problem, not at a personal level but through the information that goes through Junior. It was the 'White Fang', they been causing more and more trouble here in Vale, especially towards some of Junior's informants.

"So you hate the 'White Fang', not this family in particular." "This is starting to sound very familiar." Zane finally spoke quietly to Zeno.

"What different does it make, they are all the same!" the cop shouted, the rest of the cops behind the officers started to nod and voice their own opinions to the family in front of them.

Before Zeno could respond back to the cop, he's sleeve was pulled by someone. Looking down he saw the father firmly grasping his jacket.

"Please," looking away from the cop, Zeno turned to the father who was looking at him, his eyes looked sad. "You don't have to do this," this man, someone who has probably been through this countless of times, and from his expression wishes for no one to experience the same thing as him. "We'll be ok, you don't have to worry about us."

(Slap)

Just as fast the cop stepped in, slapping the faunas hand away from his sleeve.

"Shut up! You animal freak!" as soon as those words left the officers mouth he pulled his baton and rushed at the still down father. Barely able to register what was happening the father just raised his arms for some sort of defense from the incoming weapon.

"ASRIEL/DADDY!"

The father heard the cries of his wife and kids, how he wished they wouldn't see this, only hoped this was nothing but a bad dream he could awaken from any moment. A single tear fell from his face as he waited for the strike to happen.

Moments passed but it never happened.

Finally taking some courage he lowered his arms to see what happened. His eyes widen with shock, the same teen as before was holding the cops arm, well crushing would be the most appropriate way to describe it, considering the fact he saw the cop scrunching his face with agony.

"You, you're just as blind as everyone I end up meeting." Zeno says in a serious tone, apply more pressure to the cops arm. "Just because the 'White Fang' killed some of your friends doesn't give you the right to fuck around with the innocent!" with ease Zeno spun facing the opposite direction and heaved the cop off his feet and straight into the ground back-first with a brutal body slam.

"Don't blame a whole race by just a group of individual!"

"Gha!" saliva and blood mixed together flew from the officer's mouth who was just slammed into the solid concrete pavement. The other officers, finally realizing what had happened to their ally and fellow brother in arms quickly pulled and aimed their guns to Zeno, "FREEZ-!"

(Shashing)

Before they could finish their sentence the 5 officers saw each of their own gun lose the barrel portion of their gun. "Don't move," Zane said, standing in the middle of the officers circle, sword unsheathed he casually placed it on his shoulder, "I say that for your health."

(Cling), 5 Barrels finally reached the ground, the same time the officers finally noticed Zane standing in the middle of them. They all shakenly stepped back in fear, "Is he a huntsmen!?" "Why are two here?!" "We're so screwed!"

One of the officers who was behind Zane slowly reached for his belt, and pulled a baton. Taking small and quiet steps, he looked to his buddies and slowly nodded his head towards them. Now with more confidents the officer unsealed his baton and went for the strike.

"Watch out!" yelled the kid, seen one of the saviors about to get hit.

The officers brought his baton down only to be stopped by the tip Zane sword, which was still placed on his shoulder. Seen that one of their brothering fail, the rest quickly took action and rushed with their own baton. With a small flick of his wrist he broke the hold from the first officer, then from Zane's front he side step the second office down slash.

As the last three rushed towards him, probably to get him by numbers, this proved to be gravely mistaken. Hefting his blade sideways, Zane did a basic swing making three officers jump back from the blades path. Noticing that all the officers were once again surround him in a perfect circle, Zane twirled his Sword into a reversed grip.

"Remember, I warned you guys." That was all that Zane said before disappearing, before anyone could ask where he went, it was all over in a flash, _"Demon Twist,"_ Zane said, who was now standing over the still fallen and wide eye father, offering a hand to get up.

Beyond shock, the officer pinned down by Zeno could only watch as his squadron fell right before his eyes, no more than a minute ago were they showing those faunas a lesson they rightfully deserved, then the next he was being pinned down by this idiotic teen and his friend.

"You know," the officer tried to turn his head a little to see Zeno, straining by the hold Zeno had on him "If everyone would just stop hating one another for stupid reasons," looking straight into the officers eye's Zeno continued, "we wouldn't have fights like these anymore."

Not waiting for a reply, Zeno got the officers head and bashed it hard into the ground, not too much for to kill him but enough to knock him out. After feeling no resistance he finally let the unconscious officer go, Zeno stood and turned to see the family embracing one another, relief and happiness was all over their face.

(Sigh), Zeno released a breath he didn't know he was holding, fights like these weren't rare, and he saw them a lot inside the club. Junior wasn't a racists, hell he didn't care if you should up to his club covered in hair, if you were dressed nice enough, as long as you followed the rules and buy drinks, you were a welcomed customer.

But not all customers thought that way, and it was usually the humans that started the problems, it also didn't help that they were drunk half of the time. It would usually leave with Zane and him hating those racist bastards more than before, so watching what was happening in front of him not more than a few minutes ago really pissed him off.

Finally calming down he then turned to Zane who was carrying two officers, one on each shoulder, through the park, wondering why he called out to him, "Zane, where are you taking them?" Looking back Zeno he casually pointed to a nearby bush, not even bothered by the extra weight on him, "To the bush, if people find officers in the ground unconscious it'll raise suspicion, won't it?"

Zane was right, one knocked out cop would already raise suspicion, but a small team would probably bring the whole department into this. He was also glad Zane just knocked them unconscious, a dead cop really won't help his cause if they somehow do land in jail.

Finally snapping out of his train of thought, he looked down to see the kid from before pulling on his pants. Kneeling down so he was eye level to the kid he was able to get a better view of them, they looked exactly like the mother, soft round face, light peach skin, but the brown chocolate hair was a shade darker. And their eyes were the same color as the dad but the shape of their mom.

Done with the quick glance of the kid he was surprised what happened next. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong the kid, they threw themselves onto his neck, hugging him, acting on instincts Zeno hugged back, a little shock with the kids surprised hug. Realizing what the kid just did Zeno slowly rubbed the kids head, were he felt small horns.

"Thank you," feeling the kids arms go a little loose he started to let go of the kid, Zeno glanced up to see the parents, patting the kid's head a few times he stood up, looking at the parents face he could see nothing but pure relief and happiness on them. It's sad to think that this wasn't and hadn't been the first time this has happened, bearing it a little more he gave them a little smile, "You all ok."

"Yes, many thanks stranger." The man quickly replies and looked to be bowing to him, as fast as he did Zeno was already to his side, placing a hand to his shoulder he pushed the man back up, "You don't have to bow," Zeno said to the man, "I honestly don't like any formalities, it's bad enough I have to wear a tux to work." He said with a smirk, trying to lighten up the mood some more, it was no doubt that they still were shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Oh, Mister ugh…" "Zeno, you can call me Zeno." Smiling the father continue.

"Right, Zeno, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my family and me." Again about to bow only to be stopped.

"It really mean a lot for us, not many people would do what you have done right now." Zeno glances to the wife who spoke, now shifting his eyes towards Zane who was finishing dumping the cops in the bush. He placed his right hand behind his head, and lightly scratched it, his own sheepish expression, trying to come up with a way to ask the family something, without offending them in any way.

Not finding any other way, he decided to ask. "Hey mister do-," "Oh heavens!" caught by surprised Zeno wondered why the father sudden outburst. Wide eye the father quickly gave his own sheepish expression, "I'm sorry Zeno, but I just realized you don't know our names, it just caught me by surprised that is all."

Zeno couldn't really help but start to chuckle a little by father's attitude, but he was glad that they weren't so shock up by the events that just happened.

"Well, my name is Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr, and this," he gestures, "Is Chara, my wife, and Frisk my daughter." They both gave Zeno a small wave of acknowledgement, looking back at the father he saw Asriel's eyes, he could see a lot of emotions running through them, pride and happiness were the most noticeable.

He really didn't want to ask this, but he had to make sure he didn't jump the gun in anything. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Zeno starred back at the family.

"Right, well I have a question, feel free not to answer if it's too personal," he glanced from them to the area were Zane took down the five cops, "What happened," he gestured to the chopped guns and crack were he slammed the cop's head in, "That lead to all this, and does this stuff happen to you guys, often?"

The fathers head just dropped, Zeno realized theses question were not the time or place. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," raising his hands he was about to apologize, "Yes, more than we would like." Before he was stopped by Chara small outburst.

"What happened?"

"We were being harassed by some teen humans, just as we arrive to the park." Asriel said, placing a comforting hand on Chara.

"It was mostly insult and threats, but this wasn't the first time we've been harassed, so I decided to call the authorities just to be safe this time." He chuckled sadly, "boy, wasn't that a mistake. I guess you can fill in what happened after that."

Zeno nodded, he placed the pieces together. They most likely got the bad bunch of cops. They weren't all bad, but the good few that are here and there are usually covered up by the bad officers actions.

"Every day,"

He looked towards Chara, who had her hair shadowing her face.

"We are being pushed, ridicule, and treated worse than trash," she gave Zeno an angry face, but she had tears building up, "just because we are a little different, they believe they can treat us like this." She gestured to the surrounding area.

She was adding herself into the equation of faunas racisms, so she must have been with Asriel longer than he would have originally guest, probably before the white fang changed leader.

"I'm feed up!" She hissed the last part, she was holding more rage than Zeno believed, the only reason he would assume to why she is holding it back would be the child, and she most likely didn't want her to see her own mom lash out.

Before he or Asriel could calm her down, she did it herself, seizing any of her previous actions and emotions.

"But," Zeno saw, Chara, she physically looked relaxed, but with tears falling down her face, "this would be the first time anyone actually stood up for us." Her knees gave up, she fell to the floor. "All those other times, people just stood there, they didn't even raise a finger to help. They just stood still, like we didn't even exist." Frisk was already hugging her mother, tear building up as well, Asriel kneeled next to her, placing an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

She hugged little Frisk back, "Thank you," looking up to Zeno, with slightly puffed up and red eyes she smiled at Zeno, "I know Azy already told you many times but," if it was possible she had more tears running down, "thank you."

(One Hour Later)

At 'A Simple Wok'

(Slurp), "Frisk, please mind your manners." Asriel said to his daughter, who was currently enjoying her bowl of ramen.

Asriel was currently holding his daughter in his lap while Chara was feeding her. The reason for this is because one, Frisk was too small for the stool, and two she also didn't know how to use chopstick properly and three, there was only four stools available.

They were all currently eating an early lunch, around noon. Zane was at the far right, next was Zeno, then Asriel, who was carrying Frisk on his lap, and finally Chara on the last seat on the far left.

"Calm down Azy," Chara said, while she got a napkin and wiped some broth away from Frisks left cheek, "she's barely 6, I remember someone couldn't even eat a pie properly either at that age." She finished with an amused smile.

"Hah, guess she got that from you, eh Azzzy?" Zane said with a small grin. Zeno only chuckled to himself on the sideline.

After the whole ordeal, the thanking, and crying, following with more crying. They had manage to calm Chara long enough to suggest a small meal for the family. Surprisingly enough the family were going to the park to enjoy a small picnic, before the teens decided to mess with Frisk for having different race parents. Which later ended with Asriel calling the police and leading up to the event that Zeno and Zane had to stop.

Naturally once they go there, Asriel suggested to pay for the meal, but was quickly denied by Zane, saying he was going to pay in the first place, and that they were honor guest. 

"So," placing his now empty bowl down he looked to the family, "What you think? Pretty good right. This old man," he gestured to , who only give a small wave before continuing making big balls of delicious ramen noodles, "makes the best noodles in town, aight that right Wok!" he shouted the last part, "The Best!" Zane decided to add.

The old man started to wipe under his nose with their index finger, as a small blush spread across their face, after dumping the finished ball of noodles into a pot of broth. Frisk, who was now done with eating, was taking a light nap on her father while he and his wife enjoy the rest of their ramen.

"You and Zane," Chara started, slurping the last few strand of her food, "how long have you know Mr. Wok?" she asked with mild curiosity. Before her an Azy even sat down, the old man already had a bowl ready for both teens, "I mean, he knew what to serve you the moment you two sat down, so I was just wondering." Still eating but attention now to the conversation Asriel said nothing as he continued to listen.

Zeno stayed quiet, wondering what to tell them, as thoughts rushed to his head, he was beaten to the punch by Zane. "He was the first person in this town to see us as kids instead of some type of street rats," before Zeno could answer Zane had already answered Chara's question. Seeing the wide eye expression on the family, Zane deicded to elaborate more, "Zeno and me, we aren't from around here, we use to live in a small village, across the ocean, North West from here," taking a drink from his coke he continued, "but, it's long gone now."

He continued, "We had a master, good guy but horrible at the same time if that makes any sense," he chuckled. "But he took us in for a few years when he found us and then one day decided to dump us here."

"Well that was kind of him," Asriel pointed out, happy to know someone helped both Zane and Zeno, "but why is he kind of bad and what do you mean 'dump here'?"

"Well, he left us here, he just got up one morning and left us somewhere around 'Emerald forest', with nothing but a letter of goodbye," Asriel and Chara looked to Zeno for confirmation, he only nodded his head and proceeded to enjoy his meal, shocked both Asriel and Chara continued to listen.

"Sure he trained us but, made sure we didn't die over there or anything," Zane and even Zeno eyes started to twitch, "but once we got here, the letter said that we weren't exactly allowed to do anything that might raise suspicion, he's exact words read _'Don't do anything that will get you noticed, especially by the Authorities or any dark group,'_ so we basically ended up as orphans for the first few days."

"Few days?" Asriel and Chara both asked.

Zane nodded, "Yup, old man Wok took us in after he found out we couldn't even pay for a meal or have a place to stay for the night, I still blame that old drunk for not leaving us with money. Sure we had to work for a bit, but it was pretty good, three meal a day and a room. Anywhere else we went," (slurps), "we were meet with rude people, they wouldn't even looks us in the eyes without given us some type of rude expression, thinking we were homeless and begging for money," putting a hand below his chin as a thinking expression, "well, technically we were homeless, but they shouldn't have been so rude."

A Grimm expression spread across Chara's face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Chara said, a little sad she might have offended both Zeno and Zane. Asriel just stared down, with a sad look, upset not from his wife's question but by Zane's response, they most likely suffered some sort of pain similar to them, even if it was for a short time before they meet Mr. Wok.

"It's ok," looking back to both Chara and Asriel, Zane gave them the biggest smile he could, "it all turned out for the better. We got a job a new job right now, pays even more, with benefit," he had a funny grin when he said that," we even have an apartment, and a lot of friends we consider family, so everything's good."

Zeno smiled, it was true. The club, it was more like a house for him and Zane, all the workers, he kind of felt like an older brother to them even when more than half of them were twice his age. The twins were cool from time to time, and he always saw Junior like the weird uncle everyone would have, plus the old man.

Glancing to the old man, Zeno waved at him with a small smile, the old man nodded and gave him a small salute. He thought of him as a grandpa, he never had one, but if a grandpa was anything, it was most likely, Mr. Wok would fit that category perfectly.

(Ding)

Breaking away from his train of thought, Zeno pulled his scroll.

It was a message from Junior, looking back at Zane, he didn't seem to get a message, Junior probably knew he was with him. Unlocking the screen, he went into the message Junior just send, it said ' _Come to the Club now, no danger but urgent._ ' He grew worried, but relaxed a little when he read the 'no danger' part, but knowing Junior this meant important business.

"Zane," catching everyone off guard, "Junior called us in, we have to leave now." Zane caught on with the sudden shift of tension on Zeno's face, nodding his head, he grabbed his bowl and chugged the last few sips of ramen. "Hmph, breiaediy (ready)," Zane mumbled, noodles stuffed in his face.

Zane already finished his bowl of ramen, and it wasn't a small bowl like little Frisk's, it was as wide as the size of a males torso and about a foot tall, filled with bundle up noodles, vegetables and meat, depending on your choice of course.

He wasn't even finished with his, looking at the shock Asriel and Chara, who were stunned by Zane's inhuman appetite, he saw them sharing a single bowl, and they also weren't even half way through it.

"Yo, Gramps!" catching Mr. Woks attention, not even bothered by Zane's display he turned to Zeno, "Here," it was an envelope, "heard that the insurance might not cover the damages, so we added more than last time, catch."

Since Mr. Wok took care of them since they first arrived here, Zane and himself decided to give Mr. Wok a portion of their earning, it's a little thank you for the old man for helping them out. The man himself works two jobs, something like him at his age shouldn't be doing.

Before the old man could reject the envelope, it was tossed, not rudely of course, towards the back counter where he was preparing more noodles.

"Oops, my hand slipped," he smirked, "Ready Zane." "Yup," placing a few liens, the right amount for all four bowls, he and Zeno turned to the family, "Sorry but we got to run, hope we meet again, but you know." "Under more friendly-er terms." Remembering of the encounter from a while ago, "Later old man, good stuff like always." Zeno finished.

Not able to say anything, the couple only saw them disappear in a burst of speed. Filled with awed of the second display of power from the teens.

Wok, not saying anything only waved his hand at the already gone boys. Preparing to make more noodle for today.

Later somewhere near the Club

After a while of jumping and running on top of the roof tops, they were about a block away from the club.

"Zane."

"Yeah?" he asked from Zeno's sudden stop, they were a street block away from the club when Zeno just halted all together.

"Can you feel that Aura," he said, Zane rolled his eyes, "I can sense it but not feel it like you, remember?"

Thanks to his semblance he was able to do something he named 'Radar Pulse', he can emit a weak electric pulse that lets him feel nearby electronics, electricity and people. He can also use it to find or know where Grimm would be lurking using this ability. But right now he was using it to feel a familiar Aura he hasn't felt in years.

"Come on, I think I know who going to be there, hurry up!" he shouted the last part, feeling excited to meet this mysteries person once again. Rushing past Zane, leaving him slightly behind.

"Geez calm down, plus you're the one who stopped all of the sudden." Zane said as he started to catch up to him. After a few second of sprinting they finally made it to the entrance of the club. They a quick look from the outside, they could already tell that the club would be opening back up soon, maybe tomorrow if they were lucky.

Without even needing to knock both Zeno and Zane entered, since the club was under construction Junior left the door open for his men to go in and out, still moving new furniture and such, so they didn't a key or anything.

Up on the railway they saw most of the men working on the tables and dance floor, but their attention was on the bunch in the bar, surrounding the twins, Junior and – "AFRO/AFRO!" both Zane and Zeno shouted, looking at their old sensei.

Afro was his name, he's a tall man, over 6 feet, solid black hair, which he had, and you guessed it, in an afro. He was dark skin, dark brown eyes. He was, or still is very traditional, so he wears a white Japanese folding shirt, and dark brown baggy pants with heavily frayed hems by the ankles, a pair of Japanese Geta (wooden sandal) and his sword, he said to have been passed to him by his father Rokutaro when he finished his own training long ago.

Not even bothering with the stair, both teens stepped on the rail and jumped towards the bar. Happy to see one of their old teachers, -

(Shlink)

It happened so fast, none of the workers saw a thing, the twins only saw a flash, Junior was the only who saw it happened but he knew his body wouldn't be able to keep up with his eyes.

Afro had just sliced the air in front of both Zeno and Zane, while they were in midair. Thanks to their quick thinking, both pushed one another from Afro's strike, Zane landed on all four before he had a grasp on his weapon, ready for a second attack. Zeno was pushed up, but he was still in the air, hovering with his 'Static Thrusters' also ready for any more attacks.

Seeing the samurai attack two of his best men, Junior jumped back and pulled out his weapon from Monty knows where, the twins followed his actions and stood by his side, finally came the men surrounding the swordsman and the ones around the club, preparing for another fight if needed.

Silence filled the room, nobody dared to move, the only sound that was made was the light breathing everyone was trying to do and the small current of electricity from Zeno's thrusters.

Afro, nobody could tell what he was doing, he still has his sword drawn from the first slash. But no one could see his whole face, his hair shadowed his face completely, hiding any emotions from them, they couldn't even tell if he was still going to attack or not.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Afro re-sheathed his swords. Seeing their old sensei put his weapon away Zane stood back up, releasing his hold on his weapon and Zeno just fell back on the floor. Everyone else seemed to let out a gasp of air they didn't know they were holding. Most men quickly went back to work, away from the dangerous sword wielder. Junior and the twins stayed close by, enough to hear everything, but far enough from the man's sword range.

"Lemonade, please." Afro said, to no one in particular.

Seeing one person inside the bar, Zeno called him out, "Hey Phil, one lemonade, quick." He said, watching one of his co-workers snap to attention and furiously make a lemonade for Afro.

Seeing now, that everyone was away, besides him, Zane, Junior and the twins, he decided to ask Afro, "Why are you here?" Zeno said, getting right to the point.

Don't get him wrong, he was happy on seeing and old face again after so long, but out of the blue and were Zane and him work, while it's under construction, he must have known where they were by someone, plus he didn't seem like his usually self, something must be bothering him.

"One lemonade, let me just get a straw and -," Afro raised his hand, stopping Phil in his place. Afro slowly reaching to the inside of his shirt, everyone tensed up, except Zeno and Zane. Afro pulled out a straw, almost a foot long, it was pinkish metal, with golden head, and it had a Japanese's symbol attached to it, he asked Afro long ago what it said, his only response, was ' _don't worry about it.'_

(Slurp)

They waited as Afro was drinking his lemonade, "Ahhh," leaning back, Afro seemed to have enjoyed the drink a lot from his facial expression, "Oishi, delicious." He finished, with his eyes close.

"Afro, why are you here?" Zeno asked again.

Not even bothered by the sudden question Afro casually reached inside his shirt again, this time pulling out a letter of some sort. It was held in between Afros forefinger and thumb, he gestured it to Zeno.

Zeno took it, looking at it he could see how old it was, he could feel it was soft not hard like new and clean paper. "Who is this from?" "From the old drunk." Afro casually replied.

Zane and he were wide eye, it was from their old master. It's been over five years since they had last seen him, before they were left nearby the city in 'Emerald Forest'.

"But Afro, why did he leave, and how did you find us?" "Yeah, how did you find," Zane asked, adding himself into the conversation, "unless you guys never lost track of us." He had his eyes narrowed, but he did make a valid point, it would make sense on how they found them.

But still, they were well hidden. Even with all the fights they have done, some in public while most in the club or hidden, they would always make sure they got rid of any evidence linked to them, video cameras, weapons, and their hoodies worked wonders for hidden their identities. They would also have different weapons so the cops or Hunters wouldn't know it was them. Eye witness would usually only see blurs of them, never getting a solid look.

Plus Junior would have detected someone snooping around them. He had men hidden everywhere around Vale, gathering information for him and alarming him if any trouble would reach his club.

"Wait Afro!" snapping out of his train of thought, he glanced up to see Afro already walking away, Zane was the one who shouted, lagging behind Afro, "why are you leaving already, plus do you know where tech is, Afro?!"

Not even bothering to look back Afro casually responded, "My job was to deliver the letter to one of you, I have so I have no reason to stay any longer than I already have. I have done what I have promised."

Zane stopped in his track, he lowered his head a little by Afro's words. Zeno felt sadden as well, he was of course happy to see Afro and everything, even if their first greeting they got was a sword slash, but they were more disappointed on the no catching up, no asking how everything was going or if they been well.

"Wait," Zane said, catching everyone's attention, "the promise, you made a promise with teach, didn't you!?"

Zeno's head snapped on Afros body, it was barely noticeable, but he flinched. Zane hit the nail, on something he just guessed?!

"Hahaha, that mean's he does care! That old drunk." Zane exclaimed,

Zeno felt a little happy now, don't get him wrong, he wants to know how his and Zane's first Master was doing. He helped them a lot, especially when they lost almost everything years ago, all they had when he found them was the clothes on their back and each other. He taught them how to survive.

"You brats," Zeno and Zane perked up, Afro continued to walk, hiding a small smirk from them "It was good seeing you two again, Sayonara, Good-bye." And with that Afro was out the door. Zeno could see Zane's face light up, a little happy from seeing an old teacher. He couldn't help but smile as well, glad to see his teacher as well. He didn't get any questions answered, but he knew that they would meet again soon.

Looking back at the letter in his hand, he started to unravel it.

Inside it were two tickets for an Airship and written on it was a single sentence that said, ' _Go meet Ozpin.'_

 **KBMZ: Aaaaaand end! That's today's chapter everyone!  
PNF: Hope you guys like or follow our story.  
KBMZ: starting today and in future chapters we will be having this section, here we will be explaining some things that some might not understand, or we fail to mention in the story.  
PNF: Think of it as explains or facts from the story that aren't mentioned.  
KBMZ: Yes, we will first start with your OC PNF!  
PNF: His powers are Electrokinesis, in a way complete control of lighting or electricity.  
KBMZ: you said he can shock himself to go faster?  
PNF: Yes, by shocking his nerves he can increase his reaction speed, allowing him to move faster than average. And if ever needed, he can also slow down his heartbeat to fool enemies into thinking he's dead.  
KBMZ: Wow  
PNF: Right  
KBMZ: He got the ideas from many anime characters with lighting or electricity powers, but his main resemblance will be with Cole MacGrath from infamous.  
PNF: Most will be, but a few will be from my own imagination.  
KBMZ: And finally his weapon. It's a slightly different design from the weapon 'Dual Hound' in Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.  
PNF: We are going to be mixing up a lot of shows together for ideas.  
KBMZ: You have been Warn.  
PNF: Now for your OC KBMZ.  
KBMZ: Yosh!  
PNF: Zane's Powers are gravity.  
KBMZ: Thought of it at the last minute.  
PNF: He can increase or decrease weight on himself, other people and objects.  
KBMZ: But there's a limit to how much he can increase someone's or somethings weight, it also takes more Aura the more you use it of course.  
PNF: Now for his weapon.  
KBMZ: Yes, his weapon is based off Lexaeus, from Kingdom Hearts 2, his Axe-Sword, the SkySplitter.  
PNF: So does it really split the sky?  
KBMZ: Who knows, maybe in a future chapter, oh snap, did I drop a hint!? Just kidding.  
PNF: That be to OP.  
KBMZ: Yup, but Zane's training is something like Goku's from DragonBall, when he goes to Namek, where he trains in the Gravity room.  
PNF: So he increases the Gravity around him, weighing himself down to train like Goku did?  
KBMZ: Yup, and since he uses Aura to activate his semblance, he not only is increasing his strength he is also increasing his Aura capacity!  
PNF: Damn, well now for the characters we used today.  
KBMZ: First off would be the small Undertale cast, Asriel/Chara/ and Frisk.  
PNF: You just wanted to add them, huh.  
KBMZ: Yup, sorry if you don't like the pairing, but I was just hook with it after I saw some cute Asriel and Chara fanart.  
PNF: Next and lastly would be Afro, from you guessed it Afro Samurai.  
KBMZ: We just like him, he is kool and kickass!  
PNF: So we made him one of our past teachers.  
KBMZ: And I guess that's all we have to say?  
PNF: Yup, if any readers have any suggestions on how to make the story better feel free to PM us.  
KBMZ: And we'll try to finish the new chapter soon, but it might take 1 to 2 months again. You know, with school and work. Idk if I said it last time but we got to college. But thanks again you all for reading!  
PNF: Until the next chapter!**


End file.
